Laser etching systems include a laser having a laser diode. Laser etching systems may be used in various industries to etch markings or indicia on an object. Laser etching may be performed on polymeric materials, metals, stone, glass, and natural materials, such as wood, hard papers, fiberboards, and leather. Laser etching may also be performed on rubber and composite materials. In particular, laser etching may be performed on a sidewall of a tire to etch a barcode, a date, or other indicia.